Wreaked
by Edward loved Elric
Summary: Ciel is a depressed, high school student. He is bullied and no one loves him. He finds a ring with interesting patterns on it which in turns is owned by a someone else who started visiting him in the middle of the night every day. Ciel soon is happy to meet him and falls him love. The person, Sebastian is no other than a ghost falls in love with ciel too.- read to find ot more!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first sebxciel fan fiction! AND THE RATING WILL BE CHANGED IN FURTHER CHAPTERS~  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wreaked **

There are many people who hate mornings, Ceil was one of them. The warm sun rays dancing on the teen's eyes made it shot open.

"Arg..."

Mondays, he hates Mondays; well he hates everything in the world except cookies and sweets. Ciel stretched his arms looking around for his alarm

_8:47 _

_Shit. I will be late. _He stood up, practically running towards the bathroom; 10 minutes later he came out with a towel hanging on his waist. The 16 years old looked frantically through his 'unwashed' clothes to find at least a fresh one. He didn't liked school; not that the school was bad, it is that the people in their sucked. 

And he had _many _Friend. So many that they liked to stay away from him. He was really famous, that he has his own welcome band called 'The bullies' that they would arrange a date for him with the trash can.

He hated his parents; they preferred His 'cousin' Elizabeth over him, they even forget his birthday last year and went on a vacation while he was admitted to the hospital.

And the thing that he hated most in his life is himself. He knew that someone up there liked to make him suffer; he wished he was dead already. Every time he felt alone, bullied or called names; he would quickly take out the small blade hidden in his back and slightly cut himself. He guessed it would someday be the solution of all his problems.

Quickly finding Tee and a fresh pair of pants, he dressed as fast as possible. He checked the required things last time before locking the door and heading for his school. The owner of the place he rented was a somewhat a wiredo . He wears a long coat (rather a gown) and had a scary laugh_. Ke ke ke_,that always got on his nerves.

He got to school on time anyway. The school was not as big as expected from an Earl's son to go. 'Spring Field' was its name. He passed many students and tried to avoid their eyes, especially of Alois Trancy. Ciel didn't know why Alois was jealous of him; he is nothing great. Alois was too much jealous of him, he hated that Ciel looked so angelic, He hated those sapphire eye that Alois's boyfriend found irresistible. He hated how good ciel was in study than him. He hated him with such a passion that he could kill him.

He safely made to his locker and a sigh escaped his lips. With red color, in large letter it was written "I AM A SLUT" on the locker door. He sure knew did it as he threw a glare at the blond at his back.  
"Look, he confessed he is a slut!" Alois shouted. Ciel hand clenched in anger but he tried to keep calm. He would have beaten the shit out of the blond right now but all the attention was towards him laughing like mad. He lowered his head in shame and moved forward bumping into others. He didn't take their comments like "Slut", "Jerk" and many more.

A blond head banged into Ciel. He was wearing a green sweat shirt with baggy pants. He tried to get up but fell down again. Ciel rubbed his own head to crease the pain. "What the…"

"S-SORRY!" The blond mumbled offering a hand to the other. Ciel took it and stood up dusting the excess amount of dust from his pants.  
"My name is Finnian" The blond said with a wide smile. Ciel didn't notice someone named 'Finnian' around the school. He presumed that he was new.  
"Nice to meet you Finnian, my name is Ciel" He said with a fake smile.

"Finny, call me finny" he said, the boys appearance was quite older than his childlike voice, however he knew that this guy too will avoid him after he knew about him. Ciel gave another fake smile.

"Lets...be friends?" Finny asked, uncertain about his question. Ciel's eyes widen_, Friends?_ He thought. It seemed a good idea then again he didn't want him to suffer with him. He wanted to say no but  
"yes..." It slipped from his mouth.

The blond jumped up and down with excitement hugging the other tightly. Ciel didn't make anyone this happy in his entire life he guessed, he wanted to hug back but then again he was nearly unable to breathe due to the tight grasp.  
"Finny…your...c-choking me" He said, his voice barely heard. Finny finally stopped and looked at him apologetically "Sorry..." The blond murmured. Ciel laughed, it was the second-third time he laughed in his life.

"Hey let's see your schedule...I want the classes with you" Finny said. Ciel pulled out the entire routine of the day.  
_Biology- Madame Red  
Math's-  
Economy- Mr. Phipps  
P.E- Bard  
English- Earl Grey  
German- _

Finny smiled. "We have everything together except German" He said. Ciel nodded noticing the others schedule. The first bell rang and it was 'red time' as the student say. They both went on their way towards the class.

**XX**

**So? How is it?! Please review or….or…CIEL WILL GET RAPED BY TANAKA! **

**Ciel: WHAT?!  
Me: Aw, if they don't reviews then I have to get you raped ya know: 3 **

**Ciel: -sigh- anyway when is Sebastian going to show up?  
Me: aw, you miss him? He will be coming soon~  
Ciel: I am not missing him…**

**Me: don't have to listen to Ciel's crap just review after you read otherwise...you know...  
Next chapter, next week.**__


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while: P. Their maybe many grammatical mistakes...and spellings too…sorry! English is not my first language~  
after this I will paint my nail~ black!  
Don't like don't read.  
Notice: I Owe Kuroshirsuji…  
Just kidding! It belongs to Yana Toboso **

Chapter 2

Classes slowly began and ended, somehow Ciel was a little happy today. Finny didn't leave his side all the time. It was the P.E class, Ciel didn't like it. It means he had to expose his cuts to his classmate and teacher; however he had the excuse that he would be having asthma attack if he is exposed to the cold world and hence he wore a full sleeved shirt always.

It was break time; Ciel laughed a lot that day. Finny was always with him from the morning. They selected a shady place to sit.

"Ciel, how many years are you here?"

"Don't really remember"

"I guess…you don't have many friends?"

"You're the only one"

To this Finney's eyes widen, he was shocked that a type of boy like Ciel doesn't have any friends.  
"Why?" the blond asked.  
"They don't like me" was the quick answer. Ciel quickly gave a bite to his cupcake and turned to Finny. "Anyway, why did you change school?"  
Finny took his diet coke; he had to lose some weight. "My father" he started. "Was transferred".

Ciel nodded finishing the rest of the cupcakes. Time went on as they both talked about each other's life. Another blond walked towards the two smiling slyly. Ciel heard the footstep and frowned.

"Hey Slut" Alois called.  
"Hey mother of all the sluts" Ciel returned. Finny was confused; He first turned to Ciel hen Alois who was then boiling with rage. Alois grabbed Ciel's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Stay away from _my _boyfriend." He warned  
"I don't remember going near him and did you heard the word 'Toothpaste'? Your breath smells like dog shit" Ciel said casually. Ciel detested Alois's boyfriend, Claude. Whenever Claude looked at him, it sent down cold shivers through his spine. He hated that guy too.

With that Alois smacked the others face murmuring something like "Slut". Finny at once pushed Alois aside, glaring at him. Ciel placed his comforting hand on Finny's shoulder and smiled. "We shouldn't argue with an idiot" He said as soon as the blond left.  
"WHO was he?" Finny asked.  
"Alois Trancy"  
"Uh…why did he...do that?"  
"He is jealous"  
"Why?"

Ceil shrugged, he really don't know. "I guess because his disgusting boyfriend likes me more than him" He said. Finny nodded taking a sip from the can. "You like his boyfriend?"  
"I would rather eat my own shit." Ciel answered truthfully. He hated that guy so much. Claude, the name bought him nightmare.

The recess ended, they were the last one to arrive in the class. Sure their teacher was late; after all Sir Charles can't seemed to finish eating while the recess.

The over-exited teacher entered the room, with books and was cupcake with icing.  
"Sorry! I was late~" He purred as usual. Settling down on his chair; however how much he ate he was able to keep that figure from the start.

"So here is a project for you all~" Mr. Grey said. He was young, and had a great enthusiasm. The students groaned, except ciel. He found the projects this teacher gave were interesting.

"Well this one is easy! Write your own play and come~"

Still no one interested.

"Come one cheer up!"

"Urg.."

XXX

_At last,_ Ciel thought. The school was over. Finny told he had to leave early today. Ciel was all alone again. He did not mind; it was peace of mind in fact. The sun was setting as he saw, . _ Cold,_ he murmured pulling the long sleeves down (it was up to his elbows, so they can really see the cut up there).

He took the shortcut, the one he rarely took. It was a thin road, sun lightly barely entering. The path looked scary from outside, normally people wouldn't dare to enter that path. The young man walked on the path not caring of its scary atmosphere. He liked the path.

The silence, it was something that he enjoys. The path's atmosphere was silent. The sound of his long boots taping against the surface was pleasant.

Darkness; it was again one of the few things he enjoyed. The emaciated path barely had some sun light. He enjoyed darkness, but there was reason for it.

_Tink_

He hit something, something light. His azure eyes were now focused on the ground. A shiny blue ring, yes a blue one, just like the colour of his eyes. Ciel's hand reached out picked up the ring dusting it slightly.

_What is this doing down here?_

The first thought came into his mind. Somehow he felt this ring was not lost. For a moment it felt it should have belonged to him. He placed the ring on his thumb and to his surprise it fitted perfectly.

Xx

**End of this chapter! Phew~ anyway so how is it? I know its crap! I didn't have this in mind~ the story had written itself! :O**

**But...you know if it is good…the credit goes to me!**

**Review~ or ciel will-**

**Ciel: shut up! Please reviews then you can se-**

**Me: See SEBASTIAN NAKED! MWHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am thinking to hold a competition among the character's of kuroshitsuji (well from this fanfiction~) See at the end for more information. ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~ I LOVE YOU ALL  
**

**Chapter 3**

The Cold water dripped from his face as he looked at his own reflection. The stillness of the mirror was something he enjoyed. He cleaned his face with the towel his eyes fell on the blue ring on his hand. It was truly beautiful and felt _alone_, just like him.

He exited the bathroom and collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh. Ciel's eyes were drooping but he tried not to sleep. He thought of serving himself some milk and he got up.

He opened the refrigerator and took out a carton, a yawn escaped his mouth. His eyes were nearly closing and he spilled half of the milk.

The milk wasn't helping him…It was making him fell more sleepy. It wasn't even 8. A quick bath would help; he thought when he heard his cell phone buzzing. He took it out from his pocket and rubbed his eyes to sustain his hazy vision.

_Watcha doin'? _

Sure Finny has send it, he quickly send a reply: _ZZZ. _He wanted to end the conversation anyway. He threw the cell phone on the bed and undressed quickly leaving the boxes on.

The half naked sapphire eyes boy then walked briskly towards the bathroom. The room was silent once again as he prepared the bath for himself. Ciel didn't like too hot or too cold baths. He checked the temperature before entering.

Ciel let out a sigh as he felt the water touching his skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this feeling for some time. He opened his eyes and saw the blue ring gleam in the water.

"Who does this belong to?"

He thought out loud, the ring was perfectly shaped, it should be costly too. The ring fitted him, fitted a Phantomhive…

Ciel stood up and got out of the tub after possibly 30 minutes. He picked up the tossed towel and exited from the bathroom.

He didn't felt like eating dinner today, he didn't have anything sweet for a while anyway. He had finished his homework earlier and had nothing to do. Well at last, it is a good idea to sleep.

He dropped on his bed pulling the sheets and cover on his. The warmth made his comfortable and he sighed again. His eyes travelled towards the ceiling and he closed them for a moment.

"So you took that ring?"

A smooth masculine voice came from the right side of his bed. The voice made Ciel jump out in surprise and a warm shiver ran down his neck. He quickly turned around and Blue eyes met Blood-red one.

**~ fin of this chapter~**

***music starts* **

**So the competition:**

**Cookies: 20 points**

**Slap: -10 points!**

**To give cookie to your favorite character from here do this:**

**E.g.: I want to give cookie to ciel  
and same with slap! :p**

**And..review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while and I am happy to see so many followers! Thanks for everything *cries a lot holding ciel tightly- **

**Ciel: -chocking- **

**X-X**

Ciel jumped in surprised and looked back when his eyes met with the blood-read one. He gulped; his eyes fixed on the other and didn't dare to speak. He didn't show he was scared, though he was…a bit.

The voice belonged to the man, clad-black with crimson eyes. His jet-black hair was combed perfectly and he smiled the young one. He was too inhumanly handsome which bought Ciel to wonder whether he was a human or not. The raven-haired man had pale skin…too pale and looked cold.

"Scared?" The man asked. He chuckled softly and it was moment when he broke his eye contact with the gray-bluish haired boy. Ciel didn't respond, he kept quite afraid or too prideful you may say to talk to a stranger let alone in his room.

The younger boy pulled the covers up till his chin covering his hands on the way.

"W-who are you?" He tried to act brave.

"Me?" the red-eyes stranger asked. "I am simply the owner of that ring" He answered pointing towards the blue ring on Ciel's finger. He had a signature smirk on which perfectly fitted him. Though he was a stranger and Ciel didn't know him, he was indeed handsome; the younger boy mused.

"Name...What is your name? How did you get here? How did you found me?!"

The red-eyes man sighed; he looked up again and was greeted by a glaring Ciel.

_Such a brat... _The raven haired man thought. His face was resting on his palm while his hand was kept on the bed. "My name…" he started. "Is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis"

The younger boy nodded, felling a bit comfortable. His eyes were still gazing at Sebastian and unknowingly a small blush appeared on his face.

"H-how did you get in here?" He asked next tilting his head in such a manner that made the older man smirk.

_Ah, so cute. Just like those kittens. _

"The window was open..." He answered looking uninterested. Sebastian slowly stood up and took the seat on the computer chair. His hands were laid at the back of his head and he let out a tired yawn. Ciel frowned; this wasn't his house he could relax.

"How did you found me?" the next question arose. Ciel raised his eyebrow and crossed his hands. "That was a demand". Sebastian closed his eyes ignoring the question which arose from those small pink lips.

"I said it is an O-R-D-E-R" Ciel tried again but only received a playful smile. Ciel let out a low groan; if this man was not going to talk he was not going to ask anymore. He was sleepy and this person was responsible for wake him up. He closed his eyes and his head crashed against his pillows and he tried to fall into a deep slumber.

The red-eyed man opened his eyes a moment and saw the youngster peacefully sleeping. He was surprised how he left a stranger in **HIS** room and sleep so peacefully!

Sebastian went near the bed; the night lamp was still on. The light reflected on Ciel's face as he turned around and faced Sebastian. Sebastian stopped his urges to touch the face, feel it and believe it was real.

"Hey…" The raven called. His eyes never leaving Ciel's face and he feared, somehow, he did really fear he would lose this Boy.

Ciel purred softly while sleeping. A cute expression appeared on his feature. Sebastian smiled , he wondered how the boy's lips feel on hi-

_SHIT. _Sebastian thought.

**X-X**

**Fin~**

**Phew! Sorry the chapter is really short! **

**Ciel: -still choking- **

**Me: oh! –Releases ciel- Sorry!**

**Ciel: -coughs, wheezes- **

**Me: uh…PLS RREVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! *waves* I tried to finished this chapter to-night and I was half asleep *sweat drop* so...uh the…chapter maybe...a little short and there will be mistakes? *doges tomatoes* **

**X-X**

His eyes were exposed to the cruel sunlight and he groaned. Ciel sat up still feeling a little dizzy, one hand clutched on the sheets and other rubbing his eyes. He looked at the small table beside his bed and _SHIT_.

Ciel dashes into the bathroom and quickly preparing for school. Hell yeah, 5 minutes left before school starts. Finding a clean shirt and quickly dressed without caring about the breakfast. He checked once more that he had taken everything that's required and moved out of the house.

He quietly closed the door when his eyes fell on the blue ring. He remembered last night that man, his eyes, his words…what was his name again?

_Sebastian Michaelis _

The name echoed through his mind and he was going to find out who this man but before that…he was going to get a detention if he didn't hurry!

_**~Wreaked~**_

Ciel grasped for air after reaching his school. He was late however; he walked stealthily up to his locker. He checked the schedule and sighed,

_English- Earl Grey _

At least, the teacher would come later than him. He quietly sneaked in the class, nobody really noticed him except the certain blond who was however his first friend. He smiled at his luck the shouting class didn't notice him and nether Alois Trancy.

It seemed the Trancy boy was busy gossiping with the tree violet haired triplets. Ciel sighed and took the empty place beside his friend. Finny's face threw a smile at his friend to which Ciel just waved.

"Why were you late?"the blond asked in a curious manner. He wore green khakis, a black sweat shirt on which it was written "I am happy!" all over. He was…Really weirdly dressed…

"Certain person likes to sleep" Ciel answered looking twice at the other ere he saw a bandage on his forehead. He thought he should keep quiet about it but he asked anyway.

"What's with that?"

Finny looked down hesitant to answer. Ciel wondered whether all those happiness in his eyes and smiles were a façade. Even if was one day he stayed with this boy, He didn't knew this Finny who was sad and wretched.

"finny?"

"I…I fell down! He he! I need to be careful!" Finny's face suddenly beamed. Ciel had a experience and knew he was lying. How much he wanted to know the truth he feared he may make the other angry so he didn't asked anymore.

"You should be careful" Ciel repeated after Finny.

"Ciel Ciel Ciel"

They both looked up and found Alois staring at them. He was clad in the color violet which did match him. He sighed then spoke again.

"See...others have to suffer for you…" he said with a smirk pasted on his face.

Ciel glared at him while Finny looked down. "Whatever you mean" Ciel was clearly confused but he looked at Finny who was no longer looking at him. And now something was nagging in his mind.

"Oh…I see…you haven't told him yet?" Alois asked Finny but his gaze fixed on Ciel. Ciel looked at Finny and had some idea in his mind what was going on.

"Finny…" Ciel started "did that thing-" But Ciel was soon cut off by Finny. Finny's eyes flashed and it seemed like fire burning in them. "Will you leave us alone?!" He shouted.

"I told you accept the offer but you denied…" Alois continued. He looked away his tongue out of his mouth.

"What o-offer?!" Ciel shouted this time. The whole class looked at the tree of them. Ciel felt like hiding in the closet for all the attention they got but he got to be brave.

"Uh, nothing much" Alois replied looking uninterested, his hands crossed on his chest. "I told him to leave you..and join me..but what to say" he continued with the same expression.

"I denied..." Finny answered. Ciel just stood there, anger boiling up in him, it was too much . Finny denied, they beat him up.

"So we-"A hard punch landed on Alois's face totally knocking him to the ground. Everyone was terrified. "Ciel!" Finny shouted.

"Hello class sorry I was la- WHAT IS THIS HAPPENING?!" And the teacher just entered the class.

**X-X**

**FIN~**

**Phew! So how was this one! Thanks for the kind review.**

**Oh and CLLMichaelis (hope the spelling is correct) sorry for the cliff hanger on this chapter! *bows down then doges rotten eggs ***

**Ciel: Review….**

**Me: yeah! :3 **


End file.
